The Black Witch Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the The Black Witch Chronicles Wiki The Black Witch Chronicles is a Young Adult Fantasy series written by Laurie Forest. The series currently contains four books. Release Order: * The Black witch (Harlequin Teen, May 2, 2017) novel * Wandfasted (Harlequin Teen, July 1, 2017) e-novella * Light Mage (Harlequin Teen, August 1, 2018) e-novella * The Iron Flower (Harlequin Teen, September 18, 2018) novel Chronological Order: * Wandfasted (Harlequin Teen, July 1, 2017) e-novella * Light Mage (Harlequin Teen, August 1, 2018) e-novella * The Black Witch (Harlequin Teen, May 2, 2017) novel * The Iron Flower (Harlequin Teen, September 18, 2018) novel Laurie Forest is currently writing the third full-length novel of the series, The Shadow Dryad (working title). Harlequin Teen will be releasing Rebel Mages on March 26, 2019. Rebel Mages will take Wandfasted and Light Mage (both released only as e-novellas), and bind them together as a paperback book. The Black Witch and The Iron Flower are told first-person, from the point of view of Elloren Gardner, a Gardnerian. Wandfasted is told first-person, from the point of view of Tessla Harrow, a Gardnerian. Light Mage is told first person, from the point of view of Sage Gaffney, a Gardnerian. Summary A new Black Witch will rise…her powers vast beyond imagining. Elloren Gardner is the granddaughter of the last prophesied Black Witch, Carnissa Gardner, who drove back the enemy forces and saved the Gardnerian people during the Realm War. But while she is the absolute spitting image of her famous grandmother, Elloren is utterly devoid of power in a society that prizes magical ability above all else. When she is granted the opportunity to pursue her lifelong dream of becoming an apothecary, Elloren joins her brothers at the prestigious Verpax University to embrace a destiny of her own, free from the shadow of her grandmother’s legacy. But she soon realizes that the university, which admits all manner of people—including the fire-wielding, winged Icarals, the sworn enemies of all Gardnerians—is a treacherous place for the granddaughter of the Black Witch. As evil looms on the horizon and the pressure to live up to her heritage builds, everything Elloren thought she knew will be challenged and torn away. Her best hope of survival may be among the most unlikely band of misfits…if only she can find the courage to trust those she’s been taught to hate and fear. Spoiler Warning This wiki contains massive spoilers for The Black Witch Chronicles. Enter at your own risk or see the spoiler free guide. Races Races: * Alfisgr Elves * Amaz * Elfhollen * Fae * Gardnerians * Icarals * Ishkartans * Kelts * Noi * Smaragdalfar Elves * Urisk * Verpacians Shifters: * Kelpies * Lupines * Selkies * Wyverns Geography The Black Witch Chronicles takes place in a fictional universe. The planet Erthia is divided into two realms: the Western Realm and the Eastern Realm. The Western Realm As of the beginning of The Black Witch, the following countries are located in the Western Realm: * Alfisgr (Elfin) Lands * Gardneria * Verpacia * Keltania * Amaz Territory * Northern Lupine Territory * Southern Lupine Territory * The Fae Islands * The Pyrran Islands Latest activity Category:Races